


The Wrong Sonnet

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Solignato decides to recite a Shakespearean sonnet in English while having dinner at the Fells, giving them a taste of their native language (and simplicity). It’s the wrong sonnet. Solignato has no idea how wrong it is…
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 14





	The Wrong Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Secondo while Solignato is having dinner with the alleged fells before the drinks are served. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

“Your knowledge of Dante is formidable, Dr. Fell. Quite formidable considering your…background.” As always Professor Solignato managed to make a smile a sneer. “After entertaining us all with your knowledge, I thought I’d return the favor, offer you a little private recital of a sonnet myself. An English sonnet, since I’m sure you’re missing your native tongue.”

“English is not my native tongue.” The man calling himself Dr. Fell smiled back, even if the expression didn’t reach his eyes. “It is my wife’s, however, and we would both be willing to hear it.”

The woman pretending to be Lydia Fell tried not to cringe. She knew how much Solignato was pushing his luck with his habitual rudeness. Now he seemed ready to outdo himself in more ways than one. 

Solignato, blissfully ignorant of the danger he was in, rose up from his seat. He puffed out his chest in the matter of an amateur theatrical all too taken with his own performance. 

“Whoever hath her wish, thou hast thy Will,   
And Will to boot, and Will in overplus;   
More than enough am I that vex thee still  
To thy sweet will making addition thus.  
Wilt thou, whose will is large and spacious  
Not once vouchsafe to hide my will in thine?  
Shall will in others seem right gracious,  
And in my will no fair acceptance shine?  
The sea, all water, yet receives rain still,   
And in abundance addeth to his store,  
So thou being rich in Will add to thy Will  
One will of mine to make my large Will more.  
Let no unkind, so fair beseechers kill,   
Think all but one, and me in that one Will.”

Solignato sat down with a flourish. “There, a little repetitive English in all its simplicity which I’m sure will be a welcome change.” The professor raised a glass and smirked again. 

The man calling himself Dr. Fell had gone very still during the recital. For a moment he just stared at Solignato. 

That had been the wrong sonnet. For a moment the woman pretending to be Lydia Fell wondered if Solignato knew just how much of a personal mockery it was, to use that word over and over. 

He couldn’t know. Solignato just couldn’t. 

“Most amusing.” The man who called himself Dr. Fell regained his smile but his eyes were very cold. “In fact, I think such a performance calls for something special to drink besides wine.”

The woman calling herself Lydia Fell tried not to shudder. If she was right, this drink would be the last thing Solignato would ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Shakespeare’s Sonnet 135. Will Shakespeare made it a play on his own name, but it could be interpreted in other ways.


End file.
